Ringing It In
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Ste is supposed to be spending New Year's Eve with Brendan, but ends up waiting all night for him to arrive home. One shot.


**As a thank you for all your lovely reviews this year (especially on the latest, **The Unravelling**) here's a fluffy one-shot. I fancied doing a New Year's story and I know the end result has been done many times before but I couldn't help myself. Have a Happy New Year guys :) ****  
**

Ringing It In

"Chez?"

"Yes babe?"

"What was the point of me coming over if he's not here?"

Cheryl chuckles, shaking her head at Ste. They're sitting in front of the telly, and between them they're gulping down the bottle of wine he'd brought with him. They're both dressed up suitably to party their way into the new year, but neither of their partners are around to see them in their finery.

"Well thanks a lot! Nice to know ye value my company," she retorts, trying to stop with the giggling in order to look cross instead.

Ste smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Brendan invited me over to see in the new year and it's a bit weird that he's vanished."

"Nate's not here either, ye know! Bloody business trip...at least ye get to have a kiss at midnight."

"Why don't you ring him and tell him you miss him?" he suggests. "And anyway, I might not _get_ that kiss if your brother doesn't turn up soon – you sure he didn't mention anywhere he had to be today?"

Cheryl is quite impressed with herself for not letting on that she knows _exactly_ where Brendan has been – although why he still isn't back is something she can't fathom. It's been hours.

"No he didn't, sorry Ste. Have you called him?"

"Loads. Keeps going straight to voice-mail," Ste sighs, finishing yet another glass of wine. He wishes he'd brought some cans with him now. The wine he got from Price Slice tastes bitter, but he'd wanted to make the evening classy and it was all they'd had in. Now he's knocking back the stuff simply because it's alcohol and it's _there_.

Unlike Brendan.

Cheryl catches the look of disappointment on Ste's face and grabs her phone from the coffee table in front of them.

"I think I'll just text Nate, see what he's doing," she says, typing out a quick message to Brendan instead.

_Where the hell are you? That plan of yours will be pointless if your fella gets fed up of waiting around for you._

A minute later she gets a reply: _Unavoidable delay. Don't let Steven leave._

"What did he say?"Ste asks, and now she has to come up with something because she stupidly forgot to switch her phone onto silent, so he's heard Brendan's text come through.

"Oh, ye know Nate, he's not even got the night off to celebrate up there. Nothing interesting to report."

Ste's phone beeps before she's even finished the sentence. "It's Brendan," he announces. "Finally." He reads the message then passes it over for Cheryl to read.

_Don't go anywhere. Please. _

He laughs. "Where am I gonna go? Back to the flat on my own? Nah, I'll wait here, then when he actually shows up I can guilt-trip him for being so late."

"It's only just gone ten o'clock, babe," Cheryl reminds him, getting up from the sofa. "He'll be here. Come on, let's open another bottle. I've got some Asti in the fridge."

It doesn't take them long to go from merry to drunk. There's a music show on the telly and the pair of them get up and dance, before eventually succumbing to an alcohol-induced snooze.

The next thing Ste knows, a pair of cold hands are gently cupping his face. He opens his eyes and finds himself looking straight into Brendan's. A quick glance to his left confirms that Cheryl is still sleeping next to him.

His voice is groggy when he gives Brendan a quiet piece of his mind. "Where the bloody hell have _you_ been?"

"I'm sorry, Steven," he replies softly. "The car broke down on my way back. I never meant to miss the whole night."

Ste rubs his eyes and tilts forward in his chair, making Brendan edge away a bit. "That doesn't answer my question." He's aware that his words are slurring now.

"I'm gearing up to that bit," Brendan says cryptically; then eyes him carefully. "Are ye drunk?"

"Well it's not like I had anything else to do, is it?"

"I know. I'm sorry," he repeats.

"What time is it?" There's still live music blaring from the TV screen, and Ste wonders whether he's slept passed midnight.

"Ye haven't missed it. We've still got a few minutes to go."

Cheryl stirs then, a snore rousing her from her drunken snooze. "Bren!" she exclaims loudly. "Did ye get it?"

Despite his delicate state, Ste doesn't fail to notice the look Brendan gives his sister.

"Get what?" he asks, and she grins back just as Brendan's glaring at her whilst retrieving something from the pocket of his leather jacket. It's impossible to tell what it is though, he's keeping it hidden behind his back and Ste doesn't have the energy to try and grab it.

Big Ben appears on the screen now, and it looks like the countdown is starting.

"I was out picking something up for ye. Would have been back hours ago if the car hadn't packed in. Had to wait ages for help on the bloody motorway."

"I hope it was worth all the hassle, whatever it is," he mumbles just as the ten second countdown gets under-way.

"I'm confident about that, yes," Brendan nods.

And just as Ste is about to ask him to tell him, or _show _him; he hears the chime of the clock on the telly as it strikes twelve in the morning.

He doesn't get wished a 'Happy New Year' in that moment. Instead Brendan Brady, with a clear voice and a broad smile, produces a small black box.

"Marry me, Steven," he says loudly, opening the box to reveal an expensive-looking silver band.

Not for the first time when it comes to this man, Ste wonders whether he's dreaming.

Well, if he is, he's not going to waste time hesitating. "Okay," he answers, throwing himself at Brendan before he can put the ring on his finger. He kisses him feverishly, until they each run out of breath. All the while Cheryl is looking on and squealing in excitement. She seems to have suddenly sobered up.

For his part, Ste is even more giddy than he was after downing all that wine.

"Ye had better remember this in the morning. I'm not doing a re-enactment," Brendan growls before pulling him into another long kiss.


End file.
